A night with his Luna
by Tutuita
Summary: Nevile is having a bad day,Luna decides to help, and they come across the room of requirement, which Hermione had said could be usead for anything. Rated M for a reason


Neville Longbottom had never felt special. He knew he was a nobody, no one noticed him. He felt an outcast, even amongst his friends from Gryffindor. Shy, forgetful, clumsy, chubby Neville. The Gryffindor loser, as some called him.

Today, wasn't turning out as a good day for poor Neville: First, he had woken up late, because he had spent the whole night on his adivination homework, which made him late for a transfiguration exam, which he failed. Then in care of magical creatures a Blast-Ended Skrewt had chased him, reaching his bag and actually eating his Adivination homework. So in Adivination, the whole class laughed at him and professor Trelawney diren't believed his story. But to make things worse, Draco Malfoy in potions class had slipped something into his caldron which caused it to explode. Snape diren't believed him and took away 30 points from Gryffindor. What a day…

He let out a sight as he walked thru the corridor. Night had already fallen upon Hogwarts, and Neville wasen't tired. He wanted to be alone, to get way from Slytherins, and classes and homework's. Besides, no one at the Gryffindor tower would miss him at all.

Then from up ahead, he saw a tiny figure skipping along. She had long dirty blond hair, and a happy almost lunatic gaze. He recognized her as Luna Lovegood. He had never thought Luna was crazy. He thought in her own mysterious way, she was beautiful, but boys diren't seem to notice that. They simply believed she was crazy. But not Neville, he thought she was just misunderstood, like him.

"Hello Neville.'' She said in her usual happy tone.

"Hey Luna.''

" Are you alright Neville, you don't look so good.'' She said as her blue eyes stared straight into his.

" Yeah, I'm fine.'' He said looking away feeling his checks warming up by the stare of those beautiful eyes.

"You know you have never been a good liar.'' She said stretching out her hand to his face, bringing his gaze back. Neville blushed at her soft touch. "I can tell something is bothering you. I can see pain in your eyes.'' Neville couldn't say no o her, she always knew when someone was in trouble or thinking something deep.

"Yes Luna, I just happened to have a bad day.'' He told her, waiting for her to at any moment go ahead and leave him, the least interested in his troubles.

But she diren't leave. She stood there looking at him curiously. Her blond hair shone like new golden coins underneath the light of the candles, and her blue eyes shone like diamonds. Totally irrestable, Neville thought.

"You shouldn't let them bully you around. You can't let them mock you and laugh at you. No one deserves to be treated like that.'' She said for once sounding seriously, but her eyes weren't angry, just warm and tender.

''They are right to bully me.'' Neville said miserably. "I'm a nobody. I know what people say behind my back: There goes forgetful stupid Neville, the loser.''

" I don't know why you say those things about yourself Neville.'' Luna said, once again, placing her hand on his cheek, making Neville feel butterflies in his stomach. ''You are Neville, and your friends don't believe any of those things.'' She cupped his face in her little gentle hands. Neville's heart began beating angrily in his chest, his palms became sweaty. A girl was touching his face. Usually girls avoided him, or felt sorry for him, like Ginny back in his fourth year at the ball. But now a girl had her hands cupping his face, and was not pulling away. And it wasn't just any girl, it was Luna.

"We love you Neville.'' She stood in her toes, reaching up to his face. '' I love you Neville.'' And as soon as those words spilled her lips, Neville's heart pounded loudly in his chest, as her words still danced in his head. But before he could say anything else, Luna brought his face closer to hers and pressed her lips against him kissing him softly, almost as if she was afraid he would break.

Neville had never kissed a girl before, but he returned the kiss enthusiastically, digging his fingers in her hair, kissing her with all he had. He felt it was right, and satisfactory. His heart was now in his ears, beating exited as all the pain from the day washed away.

They broke apart for air, breathing heavily, but never taking their eyes off each other. "Luna.'' Neville breathed into her lips. "I love you.'' He said biting his lip, not believing he had just said that. Luna smiled up at him.

She threw her arms around his neck, bringing him back for another kiss. Luna crushed her body against his. Neville grabbed her by the hips as she wrapped her legs around his, pressing against his crouch, feeling delicious shivers spreading thru his body.

She had her back against the wall as Neville pushed his body against hers, feeling his erection growing.

"You're a big boy.'' She said seductively as Neville blushed a bit embarrassed. But his embarrassment was then gone when Luna began kissing him again. She began to unbutton his shirt, tracing his muscles with her nails. His hands began to imitate her, as he undid her shirt.

''Who's there?'' A angry voice growled from the hallway. Damn, it was Filch! Neville froze and looked around nervously. He lowered Luna from the wall. They saw the light of Filches lamp coming closer.

Luna grabbed Neville by the wrist as she pulled him down the hallway before Filch could see them. "We need to get away, somewhere we can be alone.'' She said as they ran, with their cloths nearly falling off.

"Stop you little trouble makers!'' Filch was yelling as they came across as dead end.

''What now?'' Neville asked nervously. But then, the wall began to shake and a door appeared in front of them. The room of requirements!

Luna dragged him inside, as from the outside, the door disappeared before Filch could catch them.

"I thought, since you were the one who found it last time, you would be able to find it again.'' Luna said smiling innocently. Neville looked around not recognizing the room at all: instead of having mirrors ,its usual blue color and empty space, it had a chimney on a corner and a bed in the middle of the room, with a large red blanket.

Hermione had said the room would appear when a person really needed it, and was _always_ equipped for the seeker's needs. Did the requirement room know what they were doing? He blushed at the thought.

"Now that we're alone.'' Luna began seductively. "Where were we?'' She pushed him into bed and threw herself on top of him. She began to kiss him all over his face, sitting right on top his crouch pressing hers against his. Luna took off her shirt revealing a yellow bra.

She began to touch herself, squeezing her breasts playfully as Neville watched hungrily. Then she removed her bra tossing it to the floor. Her breasts were perfectly round, and just the perfect size. She was still playing with them, as Neville watched desperately wanting to reach out. Luna grabbed his hand and pressed it against her left breast. Neville felt her nipple harden under his touch.

"Go on.'' She said. "I want you to touch me.'' She grabbed his other hand placing it on the unattended breast. He squeezed and rubbed them in circles, making her moan softly. "Yes Neville, that's brilliant.'' She was whispering.

Neville wondered what they would taste like. He brought one pink nipple to his mouth and began sucking which made Luna shivered. He looked up satisfied, for his first time, he was glad to know he was doing something right. He began to suck the other one, biting it playfully. She pulled his hair, as she felt him getting even harder underneath her.

His hands went down her body and undid her skirt throwing it away. Luna slithered her fingers across his chest removing his shirt, and also threw it away. She lay on top of him kissing his chest, tracing his muscled down with her tongue. Neville threw his head back on the pillows closing his eyes to the wonderful sensation.

Luna practically ripped his pants and underwear off throwing them away. Neville looked at her embarrassed by how big his erection had grown. Luna smiled at him in a naughty way as she grabbed it in her hand placed it in her mouth and began to suck in a rapid speed.

Neville moaned. "Oh Go Luna, that's great.'' He said as she sucked faster and faster until he came. He wanted to return the favor to her, and he laid her down. He removed her yellow thong, as he began to rub her. She let out moans when his tongue began to explore her. He played with a bunch of spots that made her moan louder. "Yes Neville, like that, so good.'' He kept on going until she spilt.

Neville reached back to her lips as they began kissing angrily, their tongues battling in their mouths. "Neville, I want to feel you.'' She moaned as he climbed on top of her looking a bit nervous. She gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry, it will be fine.'' She said as he thrusted her. He let out a loud moan surprised of how warm and wet she felt.

"Neville, faster, please." She breathed. Neville gathered all the strength he could and began to thrust her as fast as he could. She let out loud moans which diren't sound like her. Luna pulled his hair, craving for his lips. He leaned down and kissed her as he felt her walls tighten around him as he gave his last thrust before he came. He moaned in her lips feeling how he reached heaven.

He fell beside her sweating, still feeling the burning sensation rush thru his body.

"So I guess your day diren't end up to be so bad." She said wrapping her arms behind his neck as he embraced her.

"All thanks to you." He said kissing her once more, trying to let her know how happy he felt. He wrapped them both with the red blanket as Luna rested her head on top of his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat" She whispered. "It's loud and fast."

"It's because it's beating for you." Luna looked up and gave him a sweet peeked on his lips. They held hands underneath the blanket as they slept peacefully the rest of the night.


End file.
